


DAY THIRTY - DOING SOMETHING HOT

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY THIRTY - DOING SOMETHING HOT

“One more lap boys! And to make it interesting – Last one in has to stay back and clean up!”

Luhan grinned, he easily had this in the bag. His speed on the oval was not something to be trifled with, Yixing’s however…

He risked a quick glance back and to his dismay Yixing was far behind everyone else. Not that the goal-keeper couldn’t run, but he was definitely a sprinter and the five other laps coach had made them do was definitely wearing him out.

Luhan finished up quickly, stretching as he waited for the rest of the team to finish. Yixing trotted up, red faced and chest heaving. Somehow, Luhan found himself staring at his red cheeks and mussed up hair. There was a tell-tale stir between his legs and he turned away to calm himself down.

It wasn’t the first time Luhan’s body had reacted to Yixing in this way but it had never happened in front of anyone else before. Luhan was about to hurry away and take an extremely cold shower when Coach cleared his throat.

“In the spirit of good harmony I have decided that whoever finished first in laps will stay back and help as well.” He tossed a set of keys to Luhan and grinned at him.

“Captain, Goalie, I want this pitch spotless.”

Luhan’s jaw dropped and he turned to glare as the rest of his team snickered. They quickly ran off to avoid his wrath, leaving him alone with Yixing.

The younger boy came to stand next to him, leaning heavily on his shoulder.

“Lu, I’m so tired.”

Luhan snakes an arm around his waist and gives a quick squeeze.

“I know. How about you pack up this stuff and I’ll get all the equipment off the oval?”

Yixing turns his head into the crook of Luhan’s neck so that his breath tickles his skin.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” He grins and gives a quick slap to Yixing’s butt as he runs off.

What’s a butt slap between two team mates anyway?

Luhan darts around the oval, picking up stray cones and ladders. By the time he gets back, Yixing has everything into their bags and is hauling them up over his shoulders.

After dumping everything in Coach’s office they head to the locker room. Yixing playfully bumps into him every few seconds, grinning cheekily when Luhan swats at him.

Still feeling weird about before, Luhan waits until he’s tucked away in the shower cubicle before taking off his clothes. He turns on the water and just as he’s reaching for the body gel he hears a squeal.

“The water is so fucking cold!”

Luhan pops his head out of the cubicle and sees Yixing hopping out of his own, towel held loosely around his waist. He laughs loudly at the sight, only ducking his head back in when Yixing turns to glare at him.

“You think that’s funny?”

“Yep!” He answers happily.

Luhan busies himself with washing his hair and completely misses Yixing sliding into his cubicle. He lets out a yelp when a pair of hands scratch at his scalp and turns to see the monster laughing at him.

“You little fucker!”

He hopes that the scare would help dim his arousal a little but it’s kind of hard when Yixing is standing there, naked and dripping wet.

“Move over, I’m cold.”

Luhan can’t do anything but gape as Yixing presses in close to get under the water.

As best friends, they share everything. Food, clothes, friends, even beds when they sleep over (though Luhan begins to wonder if they’re getting to old to do that anymore without it being weird).

This is the first time they’ve ever shared a shower.

“Will you wash my back?”

Yixing turns away from him and waits patiently. Luhan’s hands are trembling as he soaps Yixing up, just waiting for the rest of his team to jump out and reveal this is all just some kind of joke.

Nothing happens however and Luhan’s hands roam a little lower. He reaches the dip between Yixing’s back and his ass and can’t help that his eyes slip down to catch an eyeful of that perfect ass.

“What did you say?” Yixing’s voice shakes him out of his reverie and he realises he must have said that out loud.

“Nothing.”

“Okay. Your turn.”

Luhan’s eyes are still unfortunately gazing down so when Yixing turns around he catches a glimpse of his half-hard cock and immediately moves his gaze up.

He blushes when Yixing catches his eye, afraid of the reprimand that never comes.

“My turn what?” He finally asks, brain catching up to the situation. He can’t really help that all his blood is pooling somewhere else now, that’s entirely Yixing’s fault.

Yixing doesn’t provide a verbal answer, instead choosing to rub Luhan’s chest down with soapy hands. Luhan tries to will his erection away before Yixing notices but the way Yixing’s fingers are caressing him really isn’t helping.

Luhan stares over Yixing’s shoulder, attempting to memorise the graffiti on the wall.

“Luhan?”

Luhan’s eyes flicker down to catch Yixing’s gaze and yeah, that was a mistake.

“Do you want… Can you touch me?”

Luhan doesn’t miss the pink on Yixing’s cheeks nor the uncertainty in his eyes. Before he can control himself, his hands are brushing against Yixing’s jaw, sweeping over his shoulders and coming to a rest on his hips.

“Like this?”

It feels like an out of body experience, as though he’s watching himself touch Yixing.

“More? Like this.”

Luhan lets out a full body shiver as Yixing’s fingers dance along his cock. He reciprocates without a second thought, relishing the soft moan that spills from Yixing’s mouth.

He becomes more daring, stroking at Yixing and crowding into his space. They end up against the wall, breathing each other in and touching each other in tandem.

Luhan finds that he wants Yixing, wants to touch and taste and kiss him. So he does. There’s a split second where he looks at Yixing and just knows and then he’s breaching the distance and kissing him.

In all the ways he didn’t imagine kissing his best friend, having his lips sucked on and tongue traced didn’t even spring to mind.

They kiss until they’re breathless, Luhan leaning on his Yixing’s shoulder as he his body shakes.

“You know if the floor weren’t made of tiles right now, I’d be on my knees blowing you.”

His voice is like a dirty caress, pulling the orgasm right out of him.

“Fuck Yixing.”

The boy in question teases him through it, rubbing over the head until he’s trembling.

Luhan finds his voice eventually, biting at Yixing’s collar bone until he does.

“All the things I’ve wanted to do to you, you have no idea.”

“So tell me.” Yixing pleads, fingers scrabbling at Luhan’s slippery skin.

“I want you in my bed, waking up in the morning.” He slips his free hand down Yixing’s ass and between his cheeks.

“I want to bend you over a desk and fuck you while you wear that stupid fucking jock strap.”

Yixing moans into Luhan’s neck, hips moving blindly at Luhan’s touch.

“I want to suck you off in the middle of the oval and I want you to pull on my hair and fuck my mouth until you come.”

He slides the tip of his finger inside Yixing, rubbing slightly until he hears Yixing sob against him. He kneads the flesh of Yixing’s ass as the boy comes, whispering filthy things all the while.

They stand under the spray, just clinging on to each other. Luhan lets out a hysterical laugh he didn’t know he had in him and laughs even more when Yixing does the same.

“I was not expecting that.” They rinse each other off, sharing shy kisses.

“Oh come on, you think I don’t see you staring at my ass?”

Yixing presses close to him as the towel off, eyes shining as he teases Luhan.

Luhan can’t help but blush a little, he thought he had been subtle.

“Whatever, you’ve always had a crush on me.”

He yelps when Yixing tweaks his nipple and pokes him in the ribs in retaliation.

“So have you!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you just have a really nice butt for a dude.”

Yixing’s smirk is evil when he replies, “Fine then, no jockstrap fucking for you!”

Luhan curses, hopping into his clothes before chasing Yixing out of the locker room.

“Fine! Yes I’ve had a massive crush on you forever.”

Luhan skids up next to Yixing and throws an arm around his shoulder. He feels redeemed when Yixing’s hand closes over his hip and he noses at Yixing’s cheek. The kiss is a little awkward, especially since they’re both trying to hide their smiles.

“Why now?” Luhan finds himself asking as they walk home.

“Let’s just say I was inspired last night.”

There’s a glint in his eye that Luhan recognises, it’s the one that flickers whenever he’s trying to hide something.

“Did we just re-enact some porn you watched last night?”

Yixing laughs, burying himself in Luhan’s side.

“Can you blame me? Come on, it would have happened eventually. We’re on the football team, of course locker room sex is how we get together.


End file.
